Mysterious feelings
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: "He was nobody. Nobody important anyway. Don't worry about it." She walked back to him and kissed him ever so gently on the cheek. He began to blush. She smiled at him "Thank you Draco." He tried to say something but was tong tied.
1. Chapter 1

It was late and she was walking particularly fast, if she was late for curfew Filtch would have her head. She'd already had three run in's with his bloody cat and two with peeves. The Bloody Baron never did anything to keep him under control anymore. He was really starting to fluster Filtch and anger McGonagall. She scurried through the hall with only 4 minutes to get back to her dorm, and she wasn't even half way there yet. She had been in the library since the last class of the day.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here boys?" A voice from the dark said.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked in her normal calm and sweet voice.

"I think we have a crack head wandering in our halls boys."

"May I help you? Who ever you are"

"Boys I know exactly who we have here."

"Tell us who boss"

"We have ourselves a night wanderer"

"No, I'm simply going back to my dorm." She replied.

"Well I think we'll have to teach this young lady what happens when you trespass into our territory."

She didn't know who or what they were but she was going to make curfew one way or another. Whatever they were, they were not scaring her. Out of no where three large monsters stepped out of the dark and slowly walked towards her. She didn't mind. She kept walking.

All of a sudden something jerked her to the wall, she couldn't move.

They walked closer and closer.

"Hey! What in bloody hell's name is going on?" A different voice yelled from the dark, the only difference was she knew this voice.

The monster's disappeared. She was able to move once more.

"DAMMIT PEEVES! How many times has McGonagall told you to leave the students alone, especially at night."

She turned and saw a tall figure in the distance. It was a boy, she knew who it was but she wasn't interested in being interrogated by him, of all people.

She picked up her books that she had dropped, when she had been jerked to the wall, then brushed herself off.

While she did that, he was searching the dark for Peeves who was responsible for the monster attack. He searched for a few minutes then gave up and came out of the dark. By that time she was skipping down the hall, on her way to her dorm.

He desperately wanted to know who she was. He didn't get a good look at her face. He wanted to know who the girl, who just got attacked by Monsters twice her size**/**peeves, was.

He never knew anyone to be attacked like that at night then just get up and skip merrily down the hall.

He ran after her, he was almost caught up with her when he saw the damn cat following her.

"Miss. Norris" The cat stopped and look at him, then walked over and sat right in front of him. He pulled out a little thread that he had torn from a shirt in his wardrobe. He threw it to the cat and continued following her.

He finally caught up with her but hid behind a corner because someone had stopped her. It wasn't Filtch. He peered around the corner.

She was just standing there shaking.

"LoveGood! Miss me?" The voice was very eerie. She stopped walking. "LoveGood?" He thought to himself .

"LoveGood? Where have I heard that name before?" He continued to listen. She was silent.

"Well, I'm waiting." "For what?" "For an answer, you never gave me an answer." "Well actually I did. As I walked away I told you I'm sorry but no." "Your never said anything."

"Well I did say something, you just didn't hear me." "So, no?" She nodded her head.

"Luna!" He thought

"Luna LoveGood, she's friends with Potter."

The mysterious boy became filled with rage, he pointed his wand at her.

After hearing and seeing enough Draco came out of hiding "Stuplify!"

The wand flew out of his hand "Dammit!"

He ran off before anything else went wrong. Luna was against the wall. She didn't look happy.

"Draco?" She said as she looked to see who had been her savior

"Yeah" he replied.

"What was that about loony?" He said with his same cocky attitude he always had.

She didn't say anything or move. She just stared off in the direction he took off in. Draco knew something was wrong.

"Seriously Luna are you alright? Who was that kid?" Still she didn't answer.

"Hello! Can you please answer me?" she remained silent

"I'll take that as a no." It remained silent.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and by all means please review (with optimistice comments please).**


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past curfew by now. Finally she said something , but she was speaking far to low for him to hear it.

"What? Speak LoveGood." she spoke again, it was a single word and he could just make it out.

"_Wand_."

"Wand? What does that me..." quickly looked around, knowing very well what she meant.

He looked where the boy had stood before he ran off. There it was, his wand, just lying there in the moonlight. Draco walked over and quickly picked it up.

_What idiot attacks a girl, in one of the most safest places in the wizarding world, then leaves their wand behind?_ He thought to himself.

He tucked the wand away so he could examine it later.

"C'mon Luna." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

They walked down the corridor and towards the great hall.

"Miss. LoveGood, What in the world are you doing out at this hour." Came a voice from behind them.

It made them both jump.

Draco whirled around to see Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I was looking for you, Luna was attacked by some stranger."

"Is this true?" Luna still shaken, nodded.

"Well do you know who attacked her Mr. Malfoy?"

"No..." He pulled out the wand. "But who ever it was left this behind." She took the wand, then looked at Luna.

"Miss. LoveGood do you know who attacked you?" She nodded her head once more.

"Miss. LoveGood please follow you."

As They walked away Draco just stared at the back of her head.

He was speechless.

How is it that a girl of her size, could be attacked by peeves, then skip merely down the hall as if nothing ever happened, be afraid of a simple boy.

But then again he had no idea who he was so there was no telling whether or not he was a simple boy or not. Draco watched her walk out of site then headed for his dorm.

_She must be rather brave to have survived that and not have a mental break down._ _She seems to be rather nice, strange...and pretty...Wait! What the hell am I saying, this is one of Scar-head's friends! _

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D **

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks pasted rather quickly. Draco got up early one morning. He put on his uniform and walked down to the common room. There was nobody in there. It was dead silent.

As he walked down the hall, he heard foot steps coming from behind him. He turned to see a rather petit girl skipping towards him. Her long blonde hair swaying back and froth with every step she took. He just stood as she got closer and closer. It was Luna.

"Draco." He just starred at her.

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you."

"It was no problem."

"What were you doing out of your dorm at that hour anyway?"

"I was returning to my dorm. I'd just come from the library."

"Oh." She fell silent for a moment. "Well could I maybe sit next to you in charms class today?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay see you then." She began to skip away.

Hey Luna?" She stop skipping and turned

"Yes?" Her soft smile made him almost go weak at the knees. What was it about her that made this happen to him?

"Um...who attacked you that night? Nobody ever told me who he was."

"He was nobody. Nobody important anyway. Don't worry about it."

She walked back to him and kissed him ever so gently on the cheek. He began to blush. She smiled at him

"Thank you Draco."

He tried to say something but he was tong tied. As she walked away he was finally able to speak. He whispered "No problem."

With that on his mind, he headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His thoughts were somewhat cloudy. He was oblivious to what ever it was Professor Umbridge was going on about. Charms class was next.

What was going to happen?

And why did Luna ask to sit with him anyway.

Class finally ended and he headed for charms class.

When he entered the classroom Luna was already seated. He started walking towards her.

"Malfoy." He turned around and saw Pansy, Crabb and Goyle.

"What?"

"Where are you going. We're all sitting right here."

"I sort of promised someone else I'd sit with them."

"Who?" Pansy ask.

He just glared at her and turned back around to go sit with Luna. Only, when he turned around, she was standing but a foot away from him.

He jumped, she'd scared him.

Pansy Crabb and Goyle just laughed. Draco had fallen to the ground.

"Draco are you alright?" She held out her hand to help him up. He looked over at his friends. Then back at Luna.

There were two ways he could do this.

Make a rude comment and sit with his friends or let her help him up and sit with her, but hear about it from them later. He looked at her eyes.

They were bright blue. _Beautiful._ He thought to himself.

He had a choice, his friends or Luna.

He thought about it for a moment.

Then let her help him up. His friends looked at him in disbelief. He stood back on his feet now and walked back to the seat Luna had saved with him.

For the entire class when ever he looked back they were all staring at him like he was a freak. Luna started mumbling to herself.

The only thing he heard was "Nargles."

"Luna?" She looked up from her work.

"Um…do you always mumble things to yourself."

"Quite the contrary. I speak to those who are unseen and only heard by the people that believe they exist."

"Oh." They went back to there work.

At the end of class. When he went to talk to his friends they turned their backs on him and left without saying a word to him.

"If they really were your friends, they wouldn't do that to you." She said as she walked towards him.

"Do you want to do something after practice today?"

"Practice?"

"Quidditch."

"Oh sure, if you'd like I could watch you practice."

"Yeah, that'd be great." The two walked out of the classroom together then went there separate ways for the day.

The last class of the day finally ended and Draco was off to Quidditch practice.

When he got out to the pitch he looked in the stands.

He finally spotted Luna who waved slightly. He waved, then hoped on his broom and practice began.

They worked on new strategies for there game next week. They'd be facing Hufflepuff.

Draco was flying after the snitch, when Crabb hit a bludger with end of his broom towards Draco.

He dodged it but just barley. He fell off his broom and fell about 15 feet to the ground.

Luna hurried down onto the pitch and finally reached Draco.

"Draco are you ok?" She was very worried. He opened his eyes and saw Luna's face.

"Beautiful." But instead of thinking it he let it escape his lips.

* * *

******Thanks for reading. **

******I've been editing my chapter so some of my speeling and or grammar mistakes. So it should be better **


	4. Chapter 4

When Draco woke he saw a pair of bright blue eyes. He could feel someone else's hand on his. The last thing he remember was seeing a bludger flying towards him.

"Draco?" His eyes fluttered open.

"Luna." He smiled. She smiled right back.

She waited a few minutes to see if he would go back under, but he didn't. He waited a few minutes just so he could find his voice.

"Luna what happened?" He said very weakly. She could hear the weakness.

"You were flying, then Crabb... He hit the bludger right at you." He looked at her.

"Has Madam Pomfrey say whether or not I'll be ok?"

"No, she left about five minutes ago and said that she'd be back."

"oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, you're awake?" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back in.

"Well am I going to be ok?"

"Yes you just need to take it easy for a few days. You've got a few bruises but other than that you'll be fine. You and Miss. LoveGood can be on your way." Draco stood up off the cot.

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." He gave a smile then they made their way for the door.

As they walked down the hall they both stayed silent. Draco was amazed, just knowing that he fallen 15 feet and only walked away with a few bruises. He was starting to wonder how that was possible.

"Draco I usually don't question people about things that they've said but, do you remember what you said after you hit the ground out at the pitch?"

"No."

Draco knew very well what his last words were right before he blacked out. He knew that he didn't mean for them to escape his lips. But, he didn't want her to know that. He didn't want her to know that right before he blacked out he had said the word beautiful to her. She was after all Harry Potter's friend. And he was starting to have second thoughts about ever talking to her.

"oh, ok."

"What did I say?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure. But the last word you had said sound like...Beautiful."

"Yeah, Luna I'm sorry but I really don't remember saying that."

Why was he lying. He was beginning to question himself. Should he just tell the truth. But what would she say when she learned he had lied to her. Well they weren't friends, or were they?

Draco was so confused he hadn't realized she's been speaking

"Do you think we can?"

"Can what?"

"Well I never got to see you practice really and I'd like to see how good you are on a broom."

"Oh...yeah sure. Lets go."

When they reached the pitch Draco had gotten his broom.

"You want to fly?"

"Oh no thank you."

"Oh come on. It's not rocket science." She looked at him and looked up into the sky.

"Alright."

He quickly grabbed another broom and showed her how to mount the broom, how to kick off, how to move left and right, and how to pull up.

"Ready?" She nodded. He took off into the sky.

She kicked off the ground and flew right towards him. They had to be about fifty feet in the air.

"Wow."

"What?" Luna asked.

"Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"No this is my first time." She replied.

"That surprises me."

"Why?"

"Because usually when and if I teach a person to fly they won't go higher than four feet off the ground, let alone fifty feet." She just laughed.

"This is so great." She said.

The wind started blowing. Her hair was blown back.

_She looks so good with her hair blowing in the wind she looked...Beauti...MERLIN! I need to stop thinking like this_.

She flew up into the sky and around the pitch. He watched her fly. She was smiling and having so much fun.

"That was so fun. I felt so free."

"Yeah that's the effects of flying." She just laughed

Draco showed her a few tricks. He even showed off alittle, which she really didn't notice. About an hour pasted and it started getting late.

"We should really be on our way." Luna said

"Alright then."

They both flew down to the ground and put the brooms away. As they walked off the pitch the wind started to pick up.

"It's starting to get cold." He said as he looked over at Luna.

"Yeah I know." She was shaking.

"Here." She looked at him and before she could realize what was happening he wrapped his scarf around her neck. She was surprised at his generosity.

"Thank you."

No problem...just make sure you don't keep it." He teased

"Don't worry i won't, and remember I have my own scarf."

"Yeah I know."

They both just laughed and made there way back to the castle. Before they entered the court yard she gave him his scarf.

"Well I have to be getting back to my dorm now"

"Alright see you tomorrow." She nodded.

"Oh and Draco..." He turned around and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time today."

"Oh, no problem. I had a great time as well." They both smiled then were on there way back to there dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco hadn't really noticed anybody walking past him or anybody trying to get his attention. That is until he got back to the Slytherin Common room.

"DRACO MALFOY!" He was snapped back into reality by a very high pitched, squeaky annoying voice.

He looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell were you thinking earlier. You picked that mad blonde bimbo over us, your best friends."

"Parkinson, Shut your mouth, you don't know her. She's not mad, she's just different and if anyone is a bimbo here it's you!" She starred in shock.

"Draco, what has been going with you lately?" Goyle asked.

"Just because I have been spending some time with someone other than you guys does not mean that there is anything wrong with me. It just means I'm extending my borders."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I've made a new friend. And that I'm not stuck with you three my whole life!" Draco snapped.

Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy were all taken aback by his statement.

"Fine Malfoy, you be like that. But when your little girlfriend bails on you and leaves you sitting in the dust alone, don't even think about crawling back to us for one minute!" Pansy snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of crawling back to you low life slime." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

He turned his back to them and went to his dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry it took me this long to update, it's just with finals and all I really haven't had time. **

**But seeing that I'm out for the summer I have two months to finish any and all stories that have gone un-finished becasue of school work.**

**This summer my goal is to finish this story and upload all the chapters. I also have 3 other complete stories that I have not even gotten around to typing yet. So I'll hopefully be able to type those up and upload them so start looking cause this summer I will be adding so much more.**

* * *

As Luna skipped happily (as usual) down the hall. She felt as if someone was watching her. But she ignored the feeling because she knew that she was safe from harm.

"Luna!" someone called from behind her.

She turned and saw her roommate and fellow Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, sprinting towards her.

"Hello Cho, how are you?"

"Good. How are you Luna?"

"Oh I'm fine, just heading back to our dorm, what about you?"

"Same as you. I saw you and thought I would catch up an walk with you." Luna smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" Cho asked

"Oh I went flying on the pitch with a friend." Luna replied.

"Who?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Luna, of all people you befriend you picked Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I mean, haven't you heard any of the rumors about him?"

"No, and why should I listen it's just a group of girls who love gossiping and think it's more interesting to hear lies rather than the truth. I see no need to listen to the rubbish." Luna said. Her tone hadn't changed at all. She still sounded happy as ever.

Cho and Luna exchanged a look. Cho didn't know what to think of what Luna had said.

"Everyone says he's such a bad guy, he's actually not as bad as I hear everyone say he is. He chose to sit with me during class, instead of sitting with his friends. He's a gentlemen."

"Luna, I apologize for say this, but I think you're alittle to trusting. But if you are going to be friends with Draco please be careful. He's not the friendliest person when betrayed."

"But, I see no reason I should betray him. Also I don't really see any way to betray him."

"What ever you say Luna."

The two girls walked in silence the whole way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**And for all my readers that have been watching for this story thank you for waiting so long for this next chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everybody likes this chapter there is going to be alot more. So be looking out for more chapters :D**

* * *

During the next few weeks Luna and Draco began to spend more and more time together. Professor Snape noticed all the time they had been spending together. He lightened up a bit on Luna.

Draco had been correcting himself mentally to stop fantasizing about Luna. Everyday he would go into the boys bathroom and threaten all the first or second years to get out. He made sure nobody was coming and would scold himself in he mirror, that Luna is nothing more than a friend.

It became a daily thing. His thoughts always went off to dreamland.

He asked for a picture of her to keep. She happily gave it to him. He kept it in his night stand drawer. Thankfully Crabbe and Goyle never found out. If they found out he knew they'd go right to pansy and he'd never here the end of it.

Luckily Blaise was still friends with him. Blaise did not judge Draco for being friends with Luna. He actually encouraged it and occasionally, hung around with them.

Crabbe was suspended from the quidditch team and Blaise took over as beater.

Luna always watched the Slytherin team practice. Nobody questioned her about it because the team knew what she was there for. They teased Draco a bit but it was all in good fun.

Luna noticed a dark haired girl who watched the quidditch team practice at least once a week. The only thing that Luna knew about her was that she was in Slytherin and was a third year. She seemed fascinated with Draco.

One day Luna went into the stands and saw the girl. She walked over to sit with her.

"Hello." The girl looked at her.

"Hello." She said with a warm smile.

"I'm Luna LoveGood."

"I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." "So you like quidditch?" Luan asked "It's ok. I could never fly. I'd probably fall."

"That's what I thought but I relaxed and it was really fun. But it also helps to have a good teacher."

"Do you think maybe you could teach me how?"

"I could get someone to teach you."

"Who taught you?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes!"

"Well would you like me to arrange a flying lesson with him?" She flew out of her seat.

"Could you please!" She shout. She had excitement in her eyes. Luna could tell.

"Of course. I'll ask him after practice."

"Oh thank you Luna!"

Draco stopped flying for a second and scanned the stands. He finally found Luna who was talking to a third year. Draco flew over right in front of the stands

"Hello, ladies."

"Hello Draco." He looked at Astoria.

"h-h-h-hi D-d-d-draco." She said with a weak smile.

"Draco have you met Astoria?"

"Briefly in the common room at the beginning of the year when I ran into her."

"Astoria was just talking about how she'd like to learn how to fly."

"Oh well, flying is great. To me, it's the only time I can be free." Astoria just smiled.

"Draco maybe you could give Astoria lessons sometime."

"Sure." Luna just smiled like always.

"Well I have to get back to practice. Bye Luna. I'll talk to you later about lessons, ok Astoria?"

"Okay." Astoria replied.

Both girls waved.

Then he flew off back into the game.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please by all means review it (with optimistic comments please).**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Draco ran into Astoria in the Slytherin Common room.

"Oh, hi Astoria."

"H-hi Draco"

"So, about the flying lessons..."

"Oh Look Draco's got himself a new girlfriend. What did the Blonde bimbo leave you already." Draco whirled around and saw Pansy standing with Crabbe and Goyle. Astoria turned bright red.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PARKINSON!"

"Oh look Malfoy's turning red."

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU HARLETT!" Pansy looked at him in shock.

Then she turned red and stormed off out of the common room.

In the Slytherin common room it did not come as a shock to here shouting, especially when coming from Draco. Everybody knew he wasn't someone you wanted on your bad side. "So..." he turned back around to Astoria. She was still bright red.

"Don't worry about her Astoria, she's just a little prat. So how does Saturday afternoon sound?"

"What?"

"For lessons."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine." She turned and sprinted off to her dorm.

"Jeez. Third years are so weird." Draco said to himself.

. . .

Luna was skipping down the hall when she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry Luna." It was Harry.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Harry, Where are you off too?"

"Oh I was just going to find Hermione."

"Oh, well when you find her tell her I said..."

"Hi Luna!" She turned and saw Draco walking towards them.

"Luna what is he doing..." Harry began to speak but was cut off

"Hi Draco." Harry was looking right at Draco.

"Hello...Potter" He said with an arrogant tone.

"Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Well Luna I have to go, I really am in a hurry."

"okay." Luna waved as Harry walked away.

"So Luna want to go flying again?"

"I actually have to go to the library to get a book."

"Oh alright then I'll see you tomorrow during free period?"

"alright, see you then." Luna shipped off towards the library.

Draco watched her until she skipped out of sit.

* * *

**thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**TO MY READERS: I am sorry that some of the chapters have been a bit short lately. I will be honest with everybody. I'm starting to get a little writers block. I don't know what to write. **

**When i first started writing this story i had no idea where to go with it or how to write for it. **

**But as time went on my mind started coming up with somethings but at the moment I'm having some problems writing. I have no idea why i'm getting writers block but, I'm working on it**

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Mr. Potter, I'm only going to tell you once. This is a library you either keep your voice down or leave!" Madam Prince said.

"Sorry Madam Prince." Harry ran off towards Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry whispered as he sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Something's going on between Luna and Malfoy. I just know it."

"I highly doubt that Harry."

"Hermione I'm not kidding. I just ran into Luna and then Malfoy came along and he wasn't making fun of her like he always does."

"Well, if there is something going on between them that's her business, not ours."

"But Hermione..."

Luna came skipping around the corner.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna."

"Luna what was that all about with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Harry suddenly had tears building up in his eyes and he made a small squeaking sound. Hermione had kicked him under the table.

"Draco and I are friends." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well that's very nice to here Luna." Hermione said with a smile. Luna nodded than walked off.

"Hermione, you can not honestly tell me that you're actually happy that Malfoy and Luna are friends. He could be using her."

"You don't think I hadn't thought about that? It was the first thought that crossed my mind. I don't exactly like it either. But we can't do anything about it. We have to deal with it. But when it comes down to it we know who he is. And we also know that if anything bad happens between them Malfoy will turn his back to her and things will go back to normal."

"Alright."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry if this isn't very good at this point. I'm having a bit of a problem writing stuff for this story at the moment.**

* * *

With in the next few days Luna didn't see Astoria out in the stands as much. But when she did see her she was always hanging around Draco. Luna didn't seem to care that Astoria had a thing for Draco. Everybody knew she did. It didn't surprise anybody.

Pansy was always teasing her about it, hoping that it would bother Draco but it never did. After she gave up, Draco would turn to her with a smirk on his face and say

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

And other times, when he just didn't wan to give her the time of day, he'd simply say "_Piss off_!"

The week pasted and Thursday was finally here. It was about 6:30. Luna decided to see if Draco and Astoria had finished their lesson. She skipped down to the pitch.

When she turned the corner to enter the pitch she was taken aback by what she was watching. Draco and Astoria. Snogging.

She didn't know what to make of it. She gave a small gasp.

Draco must have heard it because be pulled away from Astoria and was now look at Luna.

"Luna...It's not what it looks like."

She turned and sprinted off the pitch and back into the school.

She ran up about 13 flights of stairs. She then stopped in a corridor that was deserted of all students and staff. She leaned against the wall. She didn't know why It bothered her to see Draco kissing another girl. This kind of stuff never bothered her

She heard footsteps coming so she quickly moved into the darkness, hoping who ever it was wouldn't find her.

"Luna?" It was Draco's voice.

Luna didn't want to talk to him, not right now anyway. He walked down the corridor.

After he pasted where Luna was standing in the dark, she quickly and quietly slid out of her hiding place and silently walking down the corridor.

He didn't see her and she didn't look back. She ran all the way back to her dorm. Nobody stopped her and nobody asked questions. She ran right up until she was in her dorm.

She sat down on her bed and pulled the curtains across so she could be alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :\ **

**Hope you liked it...****Cause i sure didn't. (sorry i'm in a pessamistic mood today)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks Draco, that was really fun. I was so sure I'd fall off the broom."

"No problem. It was fun." Draco put the brooms away and began to walk off the pitch.

"um…Draco?"

"Yeah Astoria?"

"Are you going to hogsmead with anybody next weekend?"

"Um..." The truth was he wasn't going to Hogsmead with anybody for a date, but he was planning on hanging around with Luna.

"Um...actually, Astoria I'm sorry but yes."

"Who?"

"Luna."

"Agh, what do you see in her." Draco starred in disbelief.

"I mean she's crazy! Haven't you noticed? She's so oblivious!"

"Astoria this is very unlike you." Draco said.

Astoria had a look of anger on her face just like Pansy did when Draco told her off that night after Luna and him went flying.

"Astoria, you need to calm down. I've been going to Hogsmead with Luna for about a month now. Luna and I are very good friends and if you can't respect my friends than maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"She is a crazy little harlett, what's there to even like about her?" Astoria shouted.

Draco filled with anger.

"You know what, come talk to me when hell freezes over you little bitch!"

Draco began to walk away when Astoria grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco closed his eyes hoping he was imagining things and that this wasn't happening because in all honesty the only girl he wanted to snog was Luna.

Draco heard a small gasp and his eyes snapped open. He quickly pulled away and saw that the gasp had come from Luna. He turned towards Luna.

"Luna...It's not what it looks like." He said.

She didn't answer him, she just turned and ran off.

"Are you happy now Greengrass!"

"Why would I be happy?" She asked

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you just ruined any chance I had with Luna."

"Well now that I know that all chances of yours with her are blown..."

"You are such a bitch!" Draco said before running off after Luna.

He followed her all through the school. He didn't let her out of sight. He turned a corner and Luna was gone. He walked down the corridor slowly hoping to find Luna. He heard foot steps behind him, he whirled around only to be disappointed by an empty corridor.

He slowly walked back to his dorm.

When he reached the Slytherin common room he shuffled across the room. Right as he was about to make his way to him dorm someone called his name.

"Malfoy." He turned around to see Crabbe Goyle, Pansy and...Astoria.

"Where's your girlfriend Malfoy?" Pansy ask.

He could tell she knew what happened, and she was trying not to laugh.

"Piss off!" He snapped then made his way to his dorm.

"Draco. Are you ok?" He heard as he walked into his dorm.

"Not really Blaise."

"What's wrong mate."

"Well Astoria turned out to be a bitch who's jealous that I've spent so much time with Luna, so now she's joined Pansy and those fat gits."

"Well Astoria just as much a bitch as Pansy is."

"Yeah. She kissed me and Luna saw it and took of running."

"Did you go after her?"

"Yeah but I lost her. That's why I came back here."

"Well just ignore those prats Draco. They'll stop eventually."

"When will that be. They've been going strong ever since I ditched them to sit with Luna in class and they haven't stopped."

"Just ignore them or tune them out. Eventually they'll see that you have no interest in them and they'll stop."

"I hope so." Draco said as he plopped backward onto his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! My writers block is gone! Well i guess all it takes is some time and good music :D**

**Listening to good music such as lady Antebellum always gets me out of a slump :D**

**Hope everybody likes this chapter :D i know i do **

**I can tell alot of you will like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Draco hadn't seen or heard from Luna in two weeks. He didn't know where she'd gone. He didn't see her in any of their classes they had together. So he just sat alone.

"Hey Weaslet...I mean Ginny!" Draco shouted as he ran up behind Ginny.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Have you seen Luna around? I haven't seen her for days."

"Well if you've been looking for her, you haven't been looking hard enough. I just saw her last period. And she's in my next class."

"Can you give this too her when you see her?" He handed Ginny a folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's for Luna and please don't open it."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever you ask for, I'll get it for you. Just tell me in at least a weeks advance if it's something you know will take me a while."

"Alright." She said as she ran off to her next class.

Ginny ran off so she wouldn't be late again. If she was late to Defense Against the Dark Arts one more time Umbridge would give her double detention for two weeks.

Ginny had a tendency to be very late.

She made her way to the entrance to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was rather curious as to what the piece of paper said in it. She knew she shouldn't but curiosity got the best of her. She unfolded the piece of paper.

_**Luna**__,_

_I will say it now and a thousand more time. I'm sorry. I would like you to know that I didn't kiss Astoria, she kissed me. She said some pretty nasty things about you and I was defending you and when I tried to walked away she quickly grabbed me and kissed me. I was wishing she hadn't done that. But I really need to talk to you. Please meet me on the pitch tonight after classes end. There is no quidditch practice for any house team and I miss talking to you._

_Sincerely, _

_**Draco **_

Ginny didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to know. She quickly folded up the note and continued walking down the corridor. She ran into the classroom and sat down just as the bell rang. She sat next to Luna as usual.

"Hi Luna."

"Hello Ginny."

"Um, here." She handed her the note.

"What is it?"

"A note, but I'd put it away and read it later, class is starting." She placed it in her bag. Umbridge ranted on and on about how they should not use magic in school.

"Crazy old bat." Someone whispered from behind Luna and Ginny. Ginny looked back to see a some boy mumbling to himself.

When class was over Luna headed for Care of Magical Creatures.

She walked into the classroom and quickly walked out because professor Kettleburn rushed everybody out.

They were all directed outside down past Hagrid's hut and towards the edge of the forbidden forest.

About halfway into class Luna looked around and noticed a boy from Hufflepuff starring at her. It was the same boy that had been mumbling to himself in Umbridge's class.

At the end of class Luna was skipping toward the castle when the boy ran up and walked along side her.

"Hi." he said trying not to look at her. He seemed to be nervous.

"Hello." Luna stopped skipping.

"I'm Rolf."

"Nice to meet you." He just smiled "I'm Luna."

"I like your earrings."

"thank you. They're Dirigible Plums."

"Oh." He sounded confused.

"What kind of necklace is that?" He asked.

"It's a butterbeer cork."

"Oh."

"Where'd you get them?"

"I made them."

"Really?" He looked very surprised.

"mmhmm" He didn't say anything else when she reached the castle she turned and he was gone.

Luna sat down with Cho at lunch. She pulled out the note Ginny had given her. He began to read it.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was watching. He watched her unfold it, read it then fold it back up and put it back into her bag. When she finished eating she stood and walked out of the hall. Draco quickly gathered his things and tried to catch up with her.

"Luna!" He shouted as he ran to catch up. She knew it was Draco and she didn't want to talk. He finally caught up with her.

"Luna did you not hear me calling you name." She continued walking.

Draco grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Luna are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. It's just, I haven't seen you in weeks. I haven't seen you since...well you know."

"Yes, I know Draco."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Are we still friends."

"Sure."

"Luna if there's something you want to say, just say it."

"I have nothing to say."

"Luna, if you have something to say about me and Astoria, just say it."

"I don't have anything to say alright. Whatever happened between you two is your business."

"Nothing happened alright."

"Oh, yeah like snogging someone isn't 'nothing happening.' Snogging a girl isn't just nothing Draco!"

For the first time ever Draco heard a change in her tone. He could almost hear the sorrow and hurt in her voice.

"See, I knew something was bothering you!"

"Nothing's bothering. I don't give two nargles about what you do with a girl. Like I said, what happens between you and Astoria is your business, not mine. I honestly don't care if you're snogging some other girl. It's none of my business and I don't care."

She tried to walk away from Draco but he grabbed her arm once again.

Before she could say anything his lips crashed onto hers. Luna gave in right away. She kissed him back and loved every bit of it. When they pulled away Draco looked into her eyes.

"Draco." She whispered

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks." He said

* * *

**Thank you for reading. They're will be alot more where this came from**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everybody likes this chapter...I know it isn't as good as the last chapter...and everybody who's been reading this story knows why.**

**I would like to thank**

**_-__Lady Nostariel from Mirkwood, _**

**___-TheGoldenHairedMockingjay_**

**___-Drunaforever_**

**_from review my last chapter_**

**_And I would like to thank __Lady Nostariel from Mirkwood, TheGoldenHairedMockingjay, Jessie121, Kymest and Drunaforever for review my other chapters. _**

* * *

Luna and Draco walked down the hall on there way to charms class. When they got to the classroom they walked into the room. Both of them just walked in and sat in their usual seats.

Charms class seemed to be taking forever.

Draco leaned back in his chair. Something hit the back of Draco's head. He immediately turned towards Pansy, who was smiling and looking at Draco.

Luna glanced over at Draco to see a very uncomfortable expression on his face. His hand was on the desk, in a fist.

She placed her hand on him, he instantly relaxed. He forgot about Pansy and turned red.

Before class ended Draco picked up what hit him in the head. He opened it to see a little animated drawing of him falling off a broom.

As Luna and Draco walked out, Draco stopped Pansy.

"Parkinson."

"What?"

"You forgot this."

He handed her the crumpled up drawing and walked out of the classroom.

Draco walked Luna to her next class then headed for Divination. At the end of the day Draco had quidditch practice. They had a game tomorrow against Gryffindor.

Despite Luna being Draco girlfriend, Luna would still be wearing a Crimson and Gold to supporting Gryffindor.

It bothered Draco alittle, but he knew that right now nobody else knew about their relationship.

So for now everybody just thought they were friends. Except for Blaise; who was the one and only person Draco told, because he knew Blaise could keep a secret.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**oh and just to make thing clear this story is suppose to takes place during the 5th book/movie. I didn't feel that i made that clear.**

**And I'm just gonna say this now so everybody knows.**

**I know this chapter isn't much and alot of my other chapters (besides chapter 12) haven't been alot. I thought my writers block was gone because i finally knew what I was going to do (which was when i was writing chapter 12) but i honestly have no idea what to do next. I know what I"m going to do after dumbledors army is created but i have no idea what I'm going to do until then...but I've also come to the decision that dumbledores army will be starting very soon in the story cause after that, it'll get very interesting :D**

**But again thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all like this cahpter cause i know i love this chapter :D **

**Thank you to _Charlotte620 _and _Drunaforever _for reviewing my last chapter.**

* * *

It had been almost a week after the quidditch match Slytherin had beat Gryffindor.

Luna was sitting in the stands watching the Slytherin practice.

Draco was chasing after the snitch. He flew right past her.

Her hair blew in the wind he'd cause by his speed. She was working on some homework and trying to catch up on her Care For Magical Creatures class.

"Luna!" She looked up. Rolf was walking towards her.

"Hello Rolf."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well I'm watching Practice" She closed up the book and set her work aside.

"But this is Slytherin house practice, why are you watching them practice?"

"A very good friend of mine plays for Slytherin. I've watched him practice for a while."

"Why are you friends with someone in Slytherin house?"

"Because I can be." Her tone didn't change. Rolf just looked at her.

"Did you need something?"

"Scamander!" Both of them looked out at the field.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"This is Slytherin practice."

"Yeah I know."

"Closed practice."

"Then why is she here?"

"She's been cleared by team caption, she has permission to be here."

"Well then I'd like to here that from the caption."

Blaise flew away and didn't come back. Instead Draco did.

"What do you want Scamander?"

"Malfoy, you're team caption this year?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Why is she hear if it's a closer practice?"

"Because she was cleared and has my permission to be here that's why. Now get out of here. Like Blaise said before, it's a closer practice." Rolf glared at him then stormed off.

Luna stood then walked over to the edge of the stand. "Draco."

"Yes, love?"

"You didn't have to be so hard on him."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

She kissed him on the cheek then went back to her seat. Draco flushed bright red then flew back to the middle of the pitch.

Draco walked out of the locker rooms and walked to the entrance of the pitch where Luna was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Luna asked

"Actually I was thinking we could stay out here for a little while." Draco replied.

"And why do you want to stay out here…it's going to start getting cold soon." Luna just giggled.

Draco took Luna's hand and let her off the pitch.

"Lets go inside then." Draco suggested. Luna nodded.

The two walked back to the castle. Once they were inside Draco led her to a part of the castle that was empty. Not a student or teacher in sight.

Before Luna knew what was happening Draco had her against the wall, one hand on each side of her.

"Draco?" He didn't say anything. He has a devious smile on his face.

"Draco what are you doing?" she asked. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Those lips are mine." he growled.

He placed his lips over hers. She instantly kissed him back.

His hands moved from the wall to her hips. Her hands made there way to his neck.

He moved from her lips down her jaw and onto her neck.

He wanted to show everybody she was his. He wanted to show all the other boys that she was taken and that nobody else were to lay a finger on her.

He wanted to claim his territory.

Before he knew it he was giving her a love bite. She let out a gasp. Her back arched and her heart was beating rather fast. He pulled away from her and looked into her silvery almost grey eyes.

"You are mine." He growled.

She nodded, her breaths deep. She was short of breath.

He taller than her by about 5 inches or so. She looked up into his grey eyes. Draco pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

Now that he had her there was no way he'd let her go.

You'd have to kill him first before he let her go.

She was different.

* * *

**Thanks for reading i hope everybody liked this chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that this chapter is really short...but it's sweet.**

**Thanks to _Charlotte620_ and Drunaforever for review my last chapter. **

**There will be alot more coming after this because at this moment i have about 3 or 4 finished chapters to upload :D**

* * *

"So what shall we do tomorrow?" Draco asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I have school work that I need to get done so I guess after I finish that we can do whatever you want."

"That sounds good to me." He said with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face. Luna just silently laughed.

"Well why did you want to come here of all places? The library's boring."

"And quiet, which is exactly what I needed to get some work done."

Luna felt a tap on her ankle. She slid back in her chair only to see Draco foot. His smirk turned into a smile. Luna blushed bright red.

Draco leaned forward on the table. Draco motioned his finger as to say _'come her.' _She laughed a bit then leaned forward onto the table as well.

"You are mine." He whispered.

He leaned forward even more until their lips met. When he pulled away she had a smile on her face.

"And you are mine." She said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry this chapter is really short**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is another short chapter but i think the next few chapters will make up for the short chapters :)**

* * *

"Hello Luna." Hermione said as she sat across from Luna in the Library.

"Hello Hermione."

"Listen, Harry, Ron and I are having a meeting at the Hogs head tomorrow at eleven o'clock. If you could please come it would be much appreciated and tell Cho and anybody else you can think of."

"Alright. If I may ask what is this meeting going to be about?"

"Teaching."

"Oh alright then, I'll be there."

"Alright thanks and remember to tell Cho and tell her to pass it on."

"I will." Hermione stood up and started walking away

"Hermione."

"Yes." She turned back around.

"Specifically what is this about?" Hermione walked back over and sat across from her once more.

"The ban on magic in school. Tell only those who can be trusted, or can keep a secret and won't go straight to Umbridge."

"Oh alright then of course I'll be there."

"Alright. See you then." Hermione stood back up and walked out of the library.

After Luna finished her work she left to find Cho. When she finally found Cho she gave her the message to tell those who could be trusted.

"I should go tell Draco." Luna said.

"Luna, Malfoy is not one to trust with this knowledge."

"Why?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione don't trust him."

"Oh yeah." Luna said in disappointment

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**I haven't read the 5th book yet so i just went off the movie scene for this part.**

**Again sorry it's not much but I still hope everybody likes this. **

**I know these parts have really nothing to do with Luna and Draco but i felt that i needed to put this stuff in the story because alot of the stuff that I have planned for the story in the future has alot to do with Luna being in Dumbledors Army.**

* * *

The next day everybody they had told showed up. They waited for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron was the first to show up. Harry and Hermione finally came and the meeting began.

"Um…hi….So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending against the dark arts." Hermione said

"Why?" A Blonde hair boy from Hufflepuff spoke up.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you tosspot." Ron snapped

"So he says"

"So Dumbledore says" Hermione continued

"So Dumbledore says cause he says. The Point is, where's the proof."

"Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Michael Corner spoke up.

The room fell silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric so if that's why you're hear you might as well clear out now." He turned towards Hermione

"C'mon Hermione lets go, they're just here cause they think I'm some sort of freak."

Everybody just starred at Harry.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna asked.

Everybody turned towards her and starred at her. Harry looked at her.

When Harry didn't respond Hermione spoke up. "Yes, I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean said in amazement.

"An he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore office" Neville Cut in

"It's true." Ginny added.

"Not to mention he fought off about a hundred dementors at once." Ron said

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione said

"Wait." Harry cut her off. "Look, It'll all sounds great, when you say it like that. But, the truth is, most of that was just luck. And I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." He paused

"He's just being modest."

"No. Hermione. I'm not." Harry swallowed then continued. "Facing this stuff in real life, is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like."

The room fell silent once more. Everybody just looked at Harry. He sat down and just starred at the ground.

"You're right Harry we don't." Hermione said as she sat down.

"That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating…" she took a deep breath. "Voldemort"

"He's really back." Nigel said in a hushed tone. Harry nodded then looked up.

Everybody stayed silent for a while.

Then Hermione, Harry and Ron continued to explain everything. When They'd finished explaining Harry seemed emotionally drained.

When everything was said and done everybody stood in a single file line in front of a table and when it was their turn they signed their name to be apart of Dumbledore army.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to** _Lady Nostariel from Mirkwood,__azilamm _and_ Charlotte620 _for another great review.

Hope everybody likes this chapter...and the whole story so far...I already know one person who _**doesn't.**_

I'm sure that person knows who they are...if they're even reading this. I'd like to point out a few things from their reveiw that i got...a very negative reveiw

1: Don't ever call me 'hun' in a review, you sound like my grandmother

2: You say the story is a 'bad fan fic' well why don't you take that up with the 15 followers, the 9 people that favorited the story and the 24 review i've gotten most all of them positvie reveiws...except 1 or 2. And I'm sure I'll be getting alot more because this story is far from over.

and 3: _Stupefy_ hasn't even been metioned in my story...I'm pretty sure if hasn't...if I'm wrong, oh well. And I know what _Stupefy_ is...I've done my research. I've seen the movies and I've read alot of stuff on potter more. And actually it's not an attack spell is a charm that stuns it's victims and can possibly leave them unconscious.

**Thanks for reading everybody :D**

* * *

"First we have to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said as they walked.

"The shrieking shake." Ginny Suggested.

"That's to small." He replied.

"The forbidden forest." Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely." Ron added.

"Harry, What happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares! I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it, breaking the rules." Hermione said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron said with laughter in his voice.

"Anyway. At least we know one positive thing that came out of today." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" They walked back to the castle with the task of finding somewhere to practice.

A few day later a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Harry met up and Neville showed them what he'd found.

"You've done it Neville." Hermione said as they walked through the door. "You've found the room of requirements."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It's also know as the come and go room. The room of requirements only appears when I person has real need of it. And it's always equip to the seekers needs." Hermione finished.

"So say you really need a toilet." Harry Neville, Fred and George all looked at him in amazement that of all things that would be the thing to come out. But it didn't surprise them.

"Charming Ronald...But yes. That is the general idea."

"Brilliant." Harry added "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope everybody liked it**

**And if you didn't by all means...Don't reveiw. I don't need to hear the negative crap you have to say**

**I'd like to make something clear...one bad review doesn't mean shit! I write what i want, when I want. So save your negativety for people who will actually punch you went you insult them.**

**Thanks :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for all these chapters that are like this...and that there really isn't alot of LunaxDraco stuff...But I've been trying to get this stuff done and scrambling to do all this...I'm using the movie as my reference cause i haven't read the 5th book yet and the movies are on TV so I'm working with that and when I look up the clips online there's almost nothing. Sorry.**

**Sorry, hope everybody sorta likes this chapters.**

* * *

Luna skipped down the hall. It was their first lesson and she wasn't going to be late. He walked through the door There were a lot of people already there.

"Alright, Everybody line up and take a go at it. Try and disarm the opponent."

"Alright Neville have a go."

"Expelliarmus." Neville shouted and pointed his wand at the Mechanical Death Eater. His spell back fired and his wand went flying back across the room. Everybody ducked.

"You're flourishing your wand to much. But we'll work on it."

After lessons Luna headed back to her dorm alone**. **

"Hello Draco" Luna said as she walked up behind him

"Hello Luna." He put his arm around her and continued to walk.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh just spending some time with Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"oh."

"There still my friends too."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I need to get back to my dorm, I have some homework I need to get done."

"oh, alright." Luna kissed Draco on the cheek then skipped away.

"Luna!" Nigel shouted as he ran towards her.

"Hello Nigel."

"Rolf wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh thank you."

"No problem, See you later." He ran off out of sight. Nigel handed her a folded up piece of paper.

_Luna,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to watch Hufflepuff quidditch team practice tomorrow._

_,Rolf _

Luna folded the note back up and went to her dorm.

**. . . **

"C'mon then Nigel, Give me your best shot." Harry said

"Stupefy!" Nigel's wand let out a spark and both him and Harry went flying back.

Luna and Ginny both gave a small laugh. For a small boy, he sure had a lot of potential.

"Good...Not bad...Not bad at all. Well done" Harry said as he sat up. Nigel as up and seemed a bit dizzy.

**. . . **

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Ron told Hermione.

"Thanks Ronald." Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

Ron crossed the room and took his position. People began crossing the room standing on each side

"C'mon Ron." multiple people cheered. Neville went to cross sides he stood in the middle then went back to the side he had been standing on.

"One sickle" George said.

"You're on." Fred replied.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and before Ron could even say a word Hermione made her move

"_Stupefy_." Ron went flying back.

"Thank you." Fred said as George handed him the sickle

"shut up." George replied.

Ron got up and walked over to his brothers

"I let her do that." Fred crossed his arms and just looked at his brothers.

"It' good manor isn't it?" Fred nodded.

The three of them looked over at the group of girls who now surrounded Hermione and were laughing.

"It's completely intentional."

Umbridge was starting to get suspicious so she started to question every student.

. . .

"Good now keep your concentration" Harry told everybody. They were working on Levitation. Nigel was the test subject and they were doing rather well.

"Great." He walked by Cho.

"A little higher." He placed his hand over hers and moved her hand up alittle.

Cho looked at his hand and then looked back at Nigel.

Then when Harry let go she looked back at him and lost concentration. Nigel fell to the ground then popped right back up.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." He said with a smile.

The next few lessons were just practicing their spells and charms. Nothing new really.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Luna, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Malfoy?" Ginny said.

"Where did you hear that?" Luna asked

"From Blaise Zabini. He was talking to Draco when I was walking by and Draco said that you'd been snogging him. So I assumed you were going out with him. "

"Well Pansy was giving him a lot of grief so he didn't want to tell anybody. But I guess you know."

"Yeah and don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks Ginny." Ginny gave a smile than walked off.

Luna walked into the classroom. "Luna!"

She turned to see Blaise and Draco waving. She walked over and sat down next to Draco.

"Hello Blaise."

"Hi Luna." Luna took out a book and began to read.

"So what shall we do later?" Draco asked.

"Well Hermione is suppose to be helping me with some homework...So I can't really do anything."

"Oh, well tomorrow then?"

"I'm helping Ron with some homework. Then the next day?"

"I really don't have any free time." The bell ran and Draco Blaise and Luna stated to pack up their books. Luna looked at her watch.

"I really must be going Harry's suppose to be helping me with my studying." Luna kissed Draco on the cheek then left.

**. . . **

Draco and Luna sat out in the courtyard during a free period.

"Luna you should sign up for the Inquisitorial Squad."

"The what?"

"The Inquisitorial Squad. A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge."

"Why would I do that?"

"So we can spend more time together. We do corridor patrols and make sure everything is in order and if it's just the two of us, we could possibly sneak off for a little snogging."

"I'm sorry Draco but I have no interest in signing up for anything that Umbridge controls."

"Why?"

"Because Umbridge seems a bit strange to me. I don't trust her."

"What's not to trust? She's here for the Ministry and if your questioning her your questioning the minister."

"You sound just like her." Luna closed her book and put it in her bag.

"I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah."

Draco looked at Luna and waited for the kiss on his cheek that she always gave him before leaving, only this time it never came.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't much but thanks for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

"Diminuendo!" Nigel shouted. The mechanical death eater shrank into a tiny doll. Nigel seemed to be proud of himself.

"Good job Nigel." Luna said

"Thanks Luna." Nigel smiled and continued practicing. Luna wandered around until she found a practice partner.

The lessons seemed to always fly by. The next few lessons started getting more more interesting.

"Working hard in important. But theres something that matters even more." Harry helped a few students with their arm positions. "Believing in yourself." He paused and watched a few people.

"Think of it this way, every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now, student. If they can do it why not us."

**. . .**

Luna Skipped down the hall on her way to the room of requirements. She hadn't realized she was being followed. Draco ran down the hall way with Filth, Crabbe and Goyle.

He didn't enjoy patrolling with them but it's what he was told to do. Draco saw the girl skipping down the hall her long blonde hair bouncing as she skipped.

Draco then realized it was Luna.

**. . .**

Harry had a pretty good lesson planned for the day.

"Alright, everybody stand in a circle around and defend yourself against the mechanical death eater." Everybody made a circle in the middle of the room

"Stupefy." Hermione shouted.

"Expelliarmus." Luna said.

"Expelliarmus."

The mechanical death eater turned and rolled towards Ginny.

"Reducto!" She shouted. The Mechanical Death Eater disintegrated before there very eyes.

Fred, George and Ron starred at their little sister in amazement.

* * *

**alright...I had the most fun typing this chapter...even tho this stuff is kinda boring I found this one to be fun :D**

**thanks for reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope everyone likes this chapter...I think it's alittle dramatic so i think you'll all like it**

* * *

The weekend had finally come. Luna was sitting in the library.

"Luna." Draco said as he ran towards her.

"Hello Draco."

"Luna what were you doing going into the door the other day."

"What are you talking about."

"The large door that disappears."

"Draco I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Luna!"

"Yes?"

"Luna I'm trying to protect you, Alright. And I can't do that if you won't let me."

"Draco I don't need protection, I need trust. And you're not giving me a lot of that right now."

"Luna, you need protection, because I can't cover for you all the time...Umbridge is already suspicious because Crabbe and Goyle told her that they saw you go, where ever you went. I covered for you once but I can't keep covering for you."

"Draco it wasn't me."

"Luna, What is a relationship with out honesty."

"I'm being honest with you. And I'll answer that question with another question. What is a relationship without trust. This won't work out if you don't trust me."

"Luna, what happened?"

"What?"

"We've been growing apart Luna, don't you see that? Ever since you started doing whatever you're doing, we've been growing apart. We haven't spent any time together."

"Well just because I haven't been spending every waking moment with you doesn't mean we're growing apart."

"Luna, don't you see?"

"See what?"

"Whatever this is that you've been doing is ripping us apart."

"Draco, I don't think you're in your right mind at the moment. And I think If you can't trust me then whatever we had, isn't working out."

"Luna...please don't do this."

"Draco, I'm sorry but unless you can trust me there isn't anything either of us can do."

Luna packed up her books and stood to leave.

"Luna wait."

She turned around and looked Draco in the eyes.

"I trust you."

"Thanks you." She gave a warm smile.

"Do you want to you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked.

"Where?" Luna asked.

"Just around the castle."

"Alright."

Draco stood up and held out his hand to Luna. She took it and he kissed her on the cheek. They left to library and walked around the castle.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading :D**


	23. Chapter 23

What they hadn't known is that Rolf had been ease dropping. Rolf didn't liked what he'd heard.

"They've been in a secret Relationship?"

Rolf ran from the library. He ran to where he'd thought he'd find the right person to tell.

Rolf ran into two Slytherin girls.

"Have either of you seen Pansy?"

"Um...Yes I just saw her go out into the courtyard." one of them replied.

"Thanks." Rolf ran off to the courtyard.

"Pansy!" She turned around and saw Rolf.

"Who are you?" She asked with an arrogant tone.

"Someone who has some information on a certain blonde haired boy that you might like to know."

"I'm listening." He told her everything he'd heard.

"Thank you." She said.

"Name?"

"Rolf Scamander."

"Well than Rolf, thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry that this chapter's alittle short. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this took so long, but if any one had noticed I uploaded a new story so I've been working on that...plus i cant think of anything to do with this story.**

**Thanks to _Mystille, She Elf of Hidden Lore, fire enturnal, babymockingjay_, and _Charlotte620_ for review...hose are just the names in my email...sooo...yeah...hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next chapter...sorry about that.**

* * *

Draco had Luna in his arms and his lips on hers. They were leaning against a wall. Luna pulled away for a moment to breath.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Draco growled. Draco's lips grazed her jaw bone. He then kissed her neck ever so gently.

She let out a tiny squeak. He pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

She giggled, then he silenced her by placing his lips over hers. He ran his hand down her arm and stopped when he found her hand.

He locked his fingers in-between hers.

"Draco." Luna whispered.

Luna felt a small pinch, Draco had probably been trying to giver her another love bite, only farther up her neck this time.

"Draco."

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"I hear something?"

"It's just your imagination." He pressed him lips against hers. She pulled away.

"No, Draco It' s not my imagination."

The both stopped for a second then heard footsteps.

Draco took a step back, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. LoveGood." Professor Umbridge said as she walked by and nodded. Luna smiled and gave a small wave.

"Draco it's getting late." Luna said.

"Alright, I'll walk you back to your dorm." He replied.

She smiled then pulled him down the hall. They turned a corner and saw a few other Slytherin's. Luna let go of Draco hand.

"Alright Malfoy." One of the boys patted him on the back.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea." Draco replied.

**. . .**

"Luna!" Cho shouted as Luna walked into their dorm.

"Hello Cho."

"You're dating Draco Malfoy!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over school."

"What?" Luna was confused. Other than Ginny, and Blaise nobody knew.

"Where did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"Padma told me, she was told by her sister, Parvati, who was told by Lavender that you are dating Malfoy."

"Who told Lavender?"

"I don't know." Luna walked out of the dorm and out of the Common room.

**. . .**

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Malfoy, where's your girlfriend?" Pansy teased.

"We've gone over this a million times Parkinson. She's not my girlfriend." Draco replied.

"Oh really because that's not what I heard."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"I was told by a little birdie that you and Loony are going out."

"Where did you hear that!" Draco demanded.

Pansy didn't say anything. She just smirked and stayed silent. Draco stormed out of the common room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well i was finally able to clear my head, thanks go out to my readers you guys r the best thank you for understanding that i needed a break. **

**I hope you all like this chapter and thank you _Drunaforever_, _julie662, Mystille, Giraffes.1 _and_ SummerSinger _for revew my story :)**

* * *

Draco ran down an empty corridor, he need to get away. He needed to find Luna. He turned a corner, He came to a sudden stop. He starred.

At the other end of the corridor Luna stood starring right back.

"Luna." Draco choked up.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. They both walked towards each other. They stood in the middle of the corridor just looking at each other.

"They know." Draco whispered

"I know." Luna replied

"How?"

"I don't know." Draco thought for a minute.

"I know who."

"Who?"

"Pansy."

"But how did she find out?"

"I don't know, But I'll find out?" Luna didn't say anything.

"Luna, everything's going to be ok. I promise." Luna smiled.

"We should go before Filtch catches us." Luna said.

"Alright, goodnight love." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."

She turned around and walked away. He watched her until she walked out of sight.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was always that one thing that he loved about her that he could never quite figure out. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, kind hearted and humble. But there was always one other thing he could never quite figure out his attraction to her.

He loved that she was always oblivious to what was going on. She never cared about trends or gossip, he was in a world all her own and she didn't care what anybody said, she lived life to its fullest. But that wasn't it. He smiled then walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"So Draco, did you snogg Looney?" Pansy asked when he walked back into the common room.

"Yeah I did Pansy, is their a problem with a guy snogging his girlfriend?" She looked at him.

"You know Parkinson, maybe if you weren't such a prat, it would be you I'd snog. Instead of Luna!"

Pansy didn't know what he was saying. When Draco got angry he had no control over what came out of his mouth.

"Draco, stop. You're making a scene." Pansy whispered.

"Why do you care, we aren't friends, remember?"

"But people are starring." Draco looked around

"Why don't you all take a picture it'll last longer!" He snapped. More people started starring.

"For those of you who like to stare go ahead, stare why don't you just listen to the whole conversation while you're at it too. For all of you who don't already know, I'm dating Luna LoveGood, the one most of you call Looney, and crazy. If you don't like that I'm dating her you can shove it up your..."

"Mr. Malfoy" Everybody turned to see Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco said with a straight face.

"As I'm sure you already no, there is a reason it is called a personal life."

"Yes, professor I know. But seeing as everybody in this house and in every other house has nothing better to do than eavesdrop, stare, and gossip about my personal life I see fit that they all get their fact straight before running off to their tacky little friends and spreading rubbish about my life." Snape looked in amazement. Draco had never talked to Snape like this.

"Well..." Snape took a long (and dramatic) pause like always. "Then Maybe you should try to keep quiet and do what ever it is for your personal life in private so nobody else can gossip about your personal life." Snape said.

"Believe me, I've tried. But nobody has anything better to do than sneak around and try and find out about my personal life."

"Well then, how about from now on, everybody keeps their personal lives to themselves." Everyone starred.

Few nodded and some just went to their dorms.

"I will see you all tomorrow." Snape turned and walked out.

"Draco, I'm…" Pansy started

"Don't you dare say it!" Draco shouted, cutting Pansy off.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, because you screwed up, not me!"

"Draco, I'm sorry. And if you'd let me I'd like to be friends again."

"How about, if you can find me the person that spread the news that Luna and I were dating around, I'll consider being friends with you."

"I know who started it all." She immediately said.

"Who?"

"um...he's in Hufflepuff and I think his name is Rolf." Pansy felt guilty. Rolf may have been the sorce of it all but she was the reason everybody knew.

"Alright just give me a day to think. I'll get back to you tomorrow." She smiled weakly.

Draco went up to his dorm for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope everybody enjoys this chapter.**

**Thank you _She Elf of Hidden Lore_ for reviewing my last chapter**

* * *

Draco and Luna were sitting in charms class. Pansy and Blaise were sitting right behind them.

Draco had thought it over for the night and forgave Pansy. Pansy was happy to be friends with Draco again.

"So Draco, Do you have patrol tonight or no?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yeah, Umbridge gave me the patrol from four through six."

"She gave me the six through nine patrol." Draco replied.

"Alright class has begun." Professor Flitwick said. Class flew by.

Then Draco walked Luna to her next class. He walked her to the front door of the school.

"I'll see you in a little while, love." He kissed her on the cheek then walked to his next class.

She walked out the door and towards Hagrid's hut.

"Luna!" She turned and saw Rolf running towards her.

"Hello Rolf."

"How are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Fine."

"So I hear you're dating Malfoy."

"Yeah."

"Don't you hear what people say about him?"

"I don't listen to gossip, it's a waste of time. And it's mostly Rubbish."

"Not stuff about Malfoy."

"And how would you know?"

"I hear a lot of things."

"Yes, well you should learn to ignore it because like I said it's all rubbish." Luna walked ahead of him and towards the group of students.

During class Luna noticed Rolf staring at her again. On the way back up to the castle Rolf walked with her.

"So why did you choose to go out with Malfoy?" Rolf asked.

"Because behind all the arrogance and narcissistic nature is a really sweet, caring boy. I love him. He's never been anything but loving towards me. And even when we get into a quire it's only because he cares about me and doesn't want to see me get hurt." Rolf just looked at her in disbelief.

"Scamander!" Rolf and Luna looked up and saw Draco standing their. Neither Rolf nor Luna had realized they'd already reached the castle. Draco walked over and took Luna's hand.

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Um, I'll catch up with in a minute."

"Alright." Luna skipped off into the castle. Draco turned back to Rolf.

"Malfoy."

"So, I was told that you are the source of the news that Luna and I are going out."

"Where did you hear that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now, how did you find out?"

"Well you really should be more careful what you do in the library. And I may have been the source but I sure as hell wasn't the one to spread it around."

"Then who did."

"Well, I told Pansy and after I told Pansy it was all on her." Draco clenched his fist and stormed off towards the castle.

He walked right past Luna.

"Draco?" Luna ran after him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" He didn't reply he just kept walked.

Luna ran after him and tried to keep up but Draco was walking to fast.

She stopped walking and ran off in the opposite direction.

She ran right into the girls lavatory. She ran into a stall and locked it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to _Drunaforever_ and _She Elf of Hidden Lore for reviewing._**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter**

* * *

Luna pressed her back against the stall door. Tear began falling from her eyes. She slid her back down the stall door until she hit the floor.

"What did I do?" Luna asked herself. The tears just kept falling. They didn't seem to being stopping. She let them out. "Why is he mad at me?" She said.

"_Who, are you_?" Luna nearly jumped out of her skin.

She looked up and saw Moaning Myrtle floating above the stall.

"I'm Luna. Who are you?" She said as she stood, and brushed herself off.

"_Myrtle or as I'm more commonly known by students 'Moaning Myrtle' but I guess you've probably heard a lot of rumors about me._"

"I don't listen to gossip. It's all rubbish." Myrtle smiled at Luna.

"_It's nice to finally meet someone who hasn't already heard horrible rumors about me._"

"I don't listen to gossip, some people come up with very nasty things. I find it all to be rubbish. I don't even bother to listen to the gossip if it's true or not." Myrtle flew down and hovered about two feet off the ground.

"_Why are you crying_?" Myrtle asked.

"It's a long story." Luna replied.

"_Well we have a lot of time_."

"Well you are right, I do have a free period right now."

"_Then start at the very beginning_. _But first, maybe we should get out of this stall._" Luna nodded then unlocked the door.

. . .

Myrtle floated around while Luna sat on the floor. Luna told her everything. From Draco saving her from peeves and the boy, to what had happened only last period.

"_Well it sound to me as if this boy, Rolf may like you._"

"No, I don't think so. But even if he did I don't think he'd do anything seeing as I'm with Draco."

"_Well you have a point there_."

"I'd still like to know why Draco was so mad. I'd like to know what I did."

_"I don't think you did anything, you said Draco stayed behind for a minute_."

"Yeah."

"_Well Rolf probably said something to Draco that made him mad. You really did nothing wrong. And even if you're told it was you that did something wrong, don't believe it because it doesn't sound like you did anything wrong." _Luna smiled.

"Thank you Myrtle."

"_Oh, it's no problem. So you feel all better now_?"

"I am a bit mad at Draco. He could have at least told me what he was so mad about." Myrtle nodded.

The bell rang. "Well I must be off, I have Potions next."

"_It's been nice talking to you Luna. It was nice to meet you_." Myrtle said as Luna walked to the door.

"Nice to meet you to." Luna said as she walked out the door.

Luna hadn't been paying attention and walked right into someone. Who ever it was dropped their books.

"Oh I'm sorry." She looked at who she had run into.

"Oh sorry Ron." Luna said.

"It's alright, accidents happen right?" Ron said.

"Yeah. You're off to Potions class now, right?"

"Yes."

"May I walk with you?"

"Sure." Ron replied.

. . .

"So Luna, you're dating Malfoy." Ron asked.

"Yes." Luna replied

"Why?"

"Because I like him." Ron could only say one thing.

"Why?"

"He's very sweet and caring." Luna said with a smile.

"We are talking about Draco Malfoy right?"

"Yes."

"Malfoy is not sweet. He's a narcissistic git!"

"Well that's what you see. I see a sweet man who cares about me almost more than himself." Ron spared is shock.

"Luna, are you sick?"

"No I'm fine." She said.

She skipped down the hall away from Ron.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone likes this chapter :D**

**thank you Drunaforever for reviewing and anybody else who reviews this chapter :D**

* * *

Draco ran up towards the Slytherin common room. He had a free period next, which he was suppose to be spending with Luna. He walked into the common room

"PARKINSON!" He yelled.

Pansy came from her dorm. "Draco what's wrong?"

"You dirty lying traitor!"

"Draco what are you talking about."

"Scamander wasn't the one that spread the news around school that Luna and I were dating, it was you!"

"Draco...let me explain."

"NO, I forgave you and I trusted you. You lied right to my face. Apparently it was a mistake to trust you!"

"Draco, please,"

"NO! Save it Pansy."

Draco turned around ready to storm out when Pansy got up and grabbed his arm.. He turned toward her to push her hand off. Without warning her lips crashed onto him.

He didn't know what had happened. It took his mind a minute to catch up. When he realized Pansy had kissed him he was shocked. But for a moment he kissed back. He hadn't realized in. He pushed her off of him.

"Pansy what the hell!" Draco shouted.

He was angry.

"Why did you kiss me? You know I'm with Luna."

"Luna isn't good enough for you."

"And you are?"

"No, nobody will ever be good enough for you. But I can try and be good enough for you."

"Pansy do you hear yourself. You sound barking mad!" Pansy just looked at the ground.

"This never happened. You didn't kiss me and we never had the talk, alright?" She nodded "And don't you dare go and tell anybody about this Got it!" Then he stormed out.

He walked all over the castle and there was no sign of Luna anywhere. He figured he'd see her eventually so he gave up looking for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Luna was sitting in the library later that night.

"Luna?" Draco said as he walked towards her

"Yes?" She replied as she looked up. She saw it was Draco and looked right back down at her books.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left you earlier." Draco said.

Then sat down "Why?" She asked.

"Because I found out that Rolf was the source but Pansy was the one that spread it around that we were dating. I'm sorry."

"At first I thought it was something I did."

"No. Luna, you could never do anything to make me mad at you."

Luna gathered her things and put them in her bag. Then held out her hand to Draco.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the castle?" Draco smiled and took her hand.

"So what happened when you ran off earlier."

Draco became nervous. "N-nothing. I just went and had a shouting match with Pansy that's all."

Luna didn't want to question him because she figured he had only stuttered because he didn't want to talk about the argument that had happened.

They walked around the castle a bit then when it started to get late he walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Goodnight." Luna said.

"Night, love." She kissed him on the cheek then he went back to his own dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading an sorry for the shortness of this chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks Drunaforever for reviewing and to anyone else who reviews thank you :D**

* * *

Within the next week Luna felt that Draco was distancing himself from her.

"Draco?" Draco looked up from his books.

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you ok." Luna asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, why?"

"You've seemed alittle distant the past few days. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Draco avoided eye contact.

"No." He bit is lip.

"Draco, please don't lie to me." He looked up and finally made eye contact.

"Yes, I do need to tell you something." Luna just looked at him.

"The other day when I stormed off away from you, I ran to the Slytherin common room. I yelled at Pansy and right when I was about to leave she..." His voice trailed off and turned into a mumble.

"What was that last part?" Luna asked

"She grabbed my arm and," He took a deep breath. "and she kissed me." Luna looked at him.

She was confused for a moment.

"And for a moment I didn't know what was going on and I kissed her back then I stopped and pushed her away and made it clear that I was with you and I didn't like her like that."

Luna casually started to put her books into her bag. She then stood up, as did Draco then she started walking away.

"Luna wait." He grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and reveled that tears were falling from her. In one rapid motion she pulled her wrist out of his grip and took off.

She ran down the hall.

"Luna!" Draco called from behind her. She ran far enough ahead so that he was out of sight. Luna turned a corning and came face to face with Ginny.

"Hello Luna." Ginny paused for a minute.

"Luna why are you crying?"

"Ginny can we go somewhere, like the Gryffindor common room or the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Sure, lead the way."

The two girls ran off to the Ravenclaw common room.

**. . . **

Luna laid with her head resting in Ginny's lap.

"It's ok Luna." Ginny stroked her hair just like Mrs. Weasley would do when Ginny was upset.

Tears were streaming down Luna's face.

"He kissed Pansy." She said through all the tears.

"He is just another guy who doesn't have respect for the feelings of women." Luna cried for about an hour.

"Luna, I hate to do this to you, but it's getting late and I really must get back to the Gryffindor common room."

"It's alright, thank you Ginny." Luna hugged Ginny then she left.

**. . .**

Ginny walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the corridor. She turned a corner.

"Ginny!" She turned. It was Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said in a harsh tone.

"Have you seen Luna?"

"Actually I have. I just came from her dorm and she told me what you did. She is heart broken. She's up in her dorm crying her eyes out because of you."

"Ginny just let me explain"

"Save it Malfoy." Ginny held up her hand as to say _stop. _

"Ginny come one let me explain."

"You hurt my best friend, why should I waste my time listening to you."

"Because I didn't kiss Pansy she kissed me!" Ginny looked at him.

"Prove it!" She snapped at him. He looked at her. He was surprised at her.

When he didn't respond she said "I thought so." then walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope everybody like this chapter**

**Thank you** _**Francesca Salazar** _and **_Drunaforever_** from review my last chapter :D

* * *

Luna woke up, her eyes puffy from all the crying. She looked at the clock which showed it was nine o'clock.

_Thank god it's Saturday, _she thought to herself.

She got up and put on her butterbeer bottle cork necklace. Then she put a long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved button up sweater on over it, then pulled on a pair of pants that matched the color of her shirt, then left.

Everybody had already gone. Most students were probably at Hogsmead. She walked down the stairs and through the castle.

She walked down a corridor and passed the library. She stopped a few feet after passing the door and backed up. She opened the door and peered in. Draco was standing at Madam Prince's desk. He looked up and saw Luna. They made eye contact then she turn and ran. Draco took the book and ran after her.

Luna had ran down about three corridors already, all of them deserted. She ran down one corridor and stopped. She looked behind her and noticed Draco wasn't anywhere in sight.

She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. Then tears started welling up in her eyes. She slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor, and pulled her knees into her chest. She pressed her forehead against her one knee and closed her eyes.

She questioned herself on her judgment. She asked herself, _Should I have really become friends with Draco in the first place? _

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Then she looked up, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it would be. When she made eye contact, her nightmare began.

"Luna please," He whispered. She tried to look away but the desperation in his eyes kept her gaze.

"Luna, just give me a minute." Luna looked into his eyes.

"Luna, I'm sorry. Pansy was the one that kissed me. I didn't know what was going on when it happened. Afterwards, I reminded her I was with you." Luna didn't respond.

"Luna, please, don't shut me out." Luna looked away then looked back at Draco.

"Draco," She whispered. She stood up, still leaning against the wall. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Luna, you are my all and everything." Draco said. Draco pressed his forehead against hers.

"I have never shown these kid of emotions towards anybody." Luna looked into his eyes.

"Luna, I love you."

She could tell he meant it, she knew he wasn't lying.

She leans forward and press her lips against his, he immediately kissed back.

He refused to let her pull away after a minute, he wasn't going to let her go. He'd die before he let Luna walk out of his life.

When she finally pulled way her only words were, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry that it took me so long to update and sorry if this chapter's on teh short side, but I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**I'm gonna try and not make this story any longer than 50 chapters. To me thats just a bit long.**

**thanks to _Francesca Salazar_, _SummerSinger_, and _Drunaforever_ for reviewing my last chapter :D**

* * *

Draco cut Pansy out of the picture again, to his surprise nobody really bothered to gossip about him and Luna.

But Draco had other things to worry about. Christmas would be coming soon and he had no idea what to get Luna. She kept telling him not to worry about it, but how could he not?

Draco had been running around the castle all day, trying to find Ginny.

He finally turned a corner and saw long red fiery hair.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled.

Ginny turned her head to see who'd called her name. When she saw it was Draco, she stopped walking, turned around and waited for him to walk over to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Draco said.

"Well, here I am." Ginny replied.

"So what do you need?"

"I've been trying to think of what to get Luna for Christmas."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking maybe a bracelet."

"Luna usually makes her own jewelry."

"Well, what would you recommend?"

"Well Luna is a very strange person so get her something that fits her personality. Maybe get her something from my brothers, they are a lot of strange things. Fred and George must have something she'll like. And if they don't have anything try Zonko's"

"Alright, thanks Ginny."

"Your Welcome." Ginny turned and walked off.

Draco stood there for a minute then ran off to meet up with Luna.

* * *

**thanks for reading :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**thanks to_ Drunaforever _and _Iveela_ for reviewing my last chapter :D**

**Hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

* * *

Luna sat in the great hall waiting for lunch to end.

When everybody was finally dismissed she skipped down the hall. She had gotten Draco a gift and still needed to wrap it.

Luna walked down the corridor and saw someone walking ahead of her, it was Draco.

She stayed back because if he saw her there was no way she was going to ever get up into her dorm to wrap his present. She walked slowly then when he turned a corner she walked right past the corner and up to her dorm.

When she got into her dorm it was empty.

She walked over to her trunk and pulled out Draco's a box, she placed it on her bed then continued to dig through her trunk. She finally pulled out the wrapping paper and a bow.

She started to cut and paste things and she eventually started using magic for help and when she finally finished cutting and pasting everything she let it dry for a few minutes then wrapped his gift.

She used magic to wrap it because she didn't want anything to rip or be ruined. When she was done she looked at her work, it looked perfect.

**. . .**

Luna was skipping through the corridors trying to find Draco, when she ran into Harry.

"Hello Harry." Harry looked around and didn't make eye contact. He seemed to be in a panic

"Hi Luna."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you look dreadful, you look very pale and not to mention you seem to be in a panic."

"Well Luna I'm sorry but I must be going now."

"Alright, See you later, then." Harry walked off out of site.

"That was strange." Luna said to herself.

She stood there for a minute then skipped down the corridor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope everybody enjoys this chapter**

**thank you _Drunaforever_ and _RazMaster_ for reviewing my last chapter**

* * *

"I finally found the perfect gift for Luna!" Draco said to Blaise as they walked into their dorm. "Well Ginny said that Luna is a very strange person, and that I should maybe think about getting her something that fits her personality,"

"Yeah." Blaise said.

They sat down on Blaise bed and Draco continued.

"So I went to Zonko's and I looked around for about an hour and couldn't seem to find anything so I looked around the shops at hogsmead and then for a while I gave up, so I just went into the Honeydukes. I got a chocolate frog for myself then started looking around. I found Salt water taffy, sugar quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, chocolate cauldrons, fizzing Whizzbees, Liquorice and Chocolate Wands, Jelly slugs and Cauldron cakes."

"Oi! Mate you didn't buy all that did you?" Blaise asked

"No, of course not. But I did buy you and I the chocolate cauldron, which over the holidays we can enjoy. But I did buy Salt water taffy, sugar quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Jelly slugs and fizzing Whizzbees for Luna, which is hidden because I don't want some git to think it's all in my trunk and then go through my trunk to try and steal it all."

Blaise looked around the room. Trying to figure out where he id it.

"Mind telling me where all that is, I'd like to be able to give Goyle a good beating if he starts to sneak around."

"I'm not telling anybody. Oh and just between you and me I did buy more candy, but most of it is hard candy for mum." Blaise and Draco laughed a bit.

"So then I went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and found about three different quills that were in a case in the very back. Scrivenshaft told me not to bother with them, and that they really weren't popular because of their design and that he discontinued them so long ago and that he only kept them because a young lady came in one day and complimented them. Then I asked him about her and turns out it was Luna so I bought one this one."

Draco held up a green and blue feathered quill with a strange pattern. He didn't know how to describe it but he figured Luna would love it."

"She'll probably love it."

"But it's still missing something."

"I think it's fine, she'll probably love it but rap it and give it to her on Christmas."

"No theres still one thing missing and I know exactly what it is and I know where to get it."

Draco shot up off the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

**thanks for reading and being patient with me, because I know i haven't been updating chapters very fast**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it took me forever to update, school just started so I"ve been super busy but there's no excuse. So I"m gnna try and update more. **

**To all my readers there will be nothing posted between the 21th and the 30th of this month becasue my parents are being jerkfaces and leaving me with my grandparents while they go to the beach for the week and my grandma's computer sucks. **

**So just thought I mention that.**

**So I hope everybody likes this chapter**

* * *

Luna skipped down the hill and past Hagrid's hut, she was actually going to be early to class.

She walked toward the crowd of students but stood alone.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned an saw that it was Rolf.

"May I help you?" She said in her usual oblivious tone.

Rolf didn't say anything.

"Well if you're going to tap me on the shoulder the least you can do is say something."

"Luna, are you still with Malfoy? I haven't really heard anything about you two so I guessed it was over." Rolf said.

Luna had a look of disbelief on her face

"No, it isn't over, our relationship is growing stronger each day. We're in love and theres not a thing in the world that can change that."

Before Rolf could say anything Luna turned and walked away.

**. . . **

Draco sat with his legs rested on Luna's lap. Christmas was only a four days away and both Draco and Luna were going home for the holidays.

"So what shall we do for the little time we have before Christmas?" Draco asked.

"I was hoping you had a few idea's." Luna replied.

A devious smirk formed on Draco's face. Luna wonder what he was going to do, she began to laugh a bit and just looked at Draco.

He leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss lasted a few seconds then they both pulled away.

Luna blushed bright red, Draco smiled and looked down at his hand which was holding hers.

"So what are you doing for Holiday break?" Luna asked.

"What I always do. Stay home with my mother and father, then do mostly nothing all day, How about you?"

"Spend the day with my father."

"What about your mother?" Draco asked.

"Oh, she died when I was nine."

"How?"

"She was a very extraordinary witch, but one day one of her spells went horribly wrong. I was in the room and saw it all."

"I'm so sorry Luna."

"Oh, I don't see the point in living in the past. I remember the happy times." Draco stayed silent, he had no response to that. How was he suppose to respond to that?

"But I try and live in the moment and think about the future." Luna smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update :( I've just been busy with all my school work, but i shouldn't make excuses I'll admit there were plenty of times I could have worked on my next chapter but I decided not to because I just didn't feel like it…..I'm sorry, and I'm gonna try and update fast so I can get my story done!**

**Thanks to _Drunaforever_ and someone who was on as a guest for reviewing my story**

**and thank you _MrsPotterDrEw_ for favoriting my story.**

**And finally thank you _247 _and _revolutionaryflame_ for following my story :D**

**So I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"So, Mate. What did you get Luna?" Blaise asked.

"You really want to know?" Draco replied

"Yes!" Blaise flew forward off the coach and smiled.

"Follow me." Draco said.

Both boys stood and walked to their dorm.

Draco rummaged through his trunk until he came across the box he'd put Luna's gift in.

He turned back towards Blaise and opened the box.

Blaise looked in amazement, Draco revealed a golden charm bracelet with about seven charms on it.

There was a small square charm that looked like the magazine, The Quibbler. A Dirigible plum, a small purple quill, a small butterbeer cork, a round silver charm with a blue L on it, a small Raven, and a small silver moon.

"You think she'll like it?" Draco asked.

"I think she'll love it, on top of all the candy you got her I think she'll love it!" Blaise said.

Draco put the bracelet back into the box and took out the box that he'd put everything else he'd gotten for Luna. He carefully placed it in with everything else and put the top of the box. It wasn't very big, it was a decent size, it wasn't to big but it wasn't to small. Draco pull out wrapping paper and ribbon then with magic wrapped the box.

"Why don't you just wrap it by hand?" Blaise asked.

"Because I suck at wrapping presents.

"I don't think she'll care, as long as you put in the effort to make it special." Draco nodded then put the box away.

"So where's that chocolate cauldron you bought?"

"I actually bought two. One for me and one for you." Draco smirked and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"You are a sneaky little git you know that." Blaise said in a playful tone.

Draco just continued to smirk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again so sorry for taking forever to update and I'm already working on the next chapter :D**

**So I'd like to nkow what you guys think Luna got Draco, just take a while guess.**

**I'll give you a hint, she made them herself ;) excited to hear what you guys guess**


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright so, sorry that it's been a while since i've updated and i kinda failed at trying to update faster...but i hope this chapter and the chapter i've almost finished and will upload in a little bit will make up for it.**

**Thank you _Drunaforever_ and _DaisyWillLiveForever_ for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Thank you s_crow for favoriting my story _**

**_And thank you scrow, xTeionx, Lunaeaston _and_ DaisyWillLiveForever _for following my story :D**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Luna skipped down the hall and to the Ravenclaw common room. Then up to her dorm and opened her trunk and pulled out her gift for Draco.

She then shut her trunk then skipped back down into the common room and out to find Draco.

She ran through the corridors trying not to come face to face with any of the Inquisitorial Squad.

She ran around the corner and smashed right into someone. She fell backward onto the ground, her only thought was the box, and hoping it wasn't damaged.

"Watch where you're-" someone started to yell but then stopped.

"Looney!" Luna looked up and saw Pansy.

"Hello Pansy." Pansy gave her a dirty look and then rolled her eyes.

"You know, Draco's not around you can cut the act." Pansy snapped.

"What act?"

"The nice act."

"It's no act, this is who I really am. What you see is what you get." Luna smiled at Pansy who only gave her a look of disgust.

Pansy stood and brushed herself off.

Luna went to pick up Draco gift but Pansy's foot slammed down on the gift.

Luna looked in disbelief at the box. After all the work she put into that gift, it could possibly be ruined.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, for...Talking back." Pansy smirked evilly then walked away.

Tears began to well up in Luna's eyes. She'd put everything into make it and now it was ruined. She spent an hour alone just wrapping it and it took 9 days to make his gift, and now it was ruined.

Luna finally stood up and grabbed the box off the ground and started running.

She had no idea where to go but she'd know when she got there. She continued to run not even bothering to care if she ran by someone.

Until someone called her name.

"Luna?"

She didn't stop and didn't look back. She just kept running.

She just ran through corridor after corridor.

She didn't know who the person that called out her named her name was but she didn't look back to find out.

She finally knew exactly where to go where she wouldn't be bother and where she'd be welcome.

She left the castle and went into the forbidden forest where she knew she'd find Thestrals.

She ran without stopping to see if she'd stepped on anything. She didn't care.

She continued to run until she suddenly hit her foot and fell forward the box flew out of her hand and she just cried. She faced down in the dirt and cried.

"Luna!" she didn't know she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw darkness.

She didn't know who it was but they'd picked her up enough to turn her upward so she was looking up at the sky.

"Luna are you ok?" She was finally able to recognize who's voice it was.

It wasn't Harry, Ron, Neville, or even Draco...it was Blaise.

"Blaise?" "Luna are you ok?" Luna looked at him, he was crouching down next to Luna.

"What's wrong?" Luna didn't answer him.

"Alright, take a minute to breath and then if you feel like telling me, you can. If you don't, I understand."

Luna sat for a minute then started looking around. Where did the box land? She needed to find it so she could find out just how badly the gift was damaged.

"What are you looking for?" Blaise looked around then spotted the box.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He said as he picked up the crumpled box. Luna nodded.

"What happened to it? If I may ask."

"Pansy happened." Luna choked up.

"What did she do?"

"She deducted ten points from me for talking back after she acted very rude towards me then stepped on it before I could pick it up."

"What's in the box?"

"Draco's Christmas present."

"Well if you'd like I could help you repair any damaged so it's not broken when he opens it." Luna nodded once more and then let Blaise help her up.

* * *

**thanks for reading and I'm almost finished with my next chapter so that should be coming very soon.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright so, after this part about the christmas stuff is all done, I'm gonna kinda pick up on the spead. I'm going to probably zoom through the rest adn try to cut it to at least 50 chapters if it comes down to it I'll make it a few more chapters than planned.**

**So just a fair warning it may go by a bit fase. But I'm most likly going to stop and write the chapters where it's all romance between draco and Luna while they're alone.**

* * *

Blaise carefully removed the top on the box.

"Well the box is really damaged." He said.

He shuffled through the small amount of tissue paper and finally found the smaller box that contained Draco's gift.

He carefully picked up the small box which had a small dent in the top. He removed the top and sighed in relief.

"They're fine. They're not broken but you need to find a need box."

"Well that's the only one I've got." Luna replied.

"I've got it!" Blaise shouted after thinking for a moment.

"I remember in charms Flitwick taught us a mending charm."

Blaise handed Luna the small box then, took out his wand and pointed his wand at the box.

"_Reparo._" All the dents were fixed and the box looked brand new.

"Wow." Luna said as she stepped back.

"Good as new." Blaise said with a smile.

"So did Pansy really do that or did you just drop it or something?"

"You don't believe me about Pansy do you?"

"I do, I just wanna know that when I bring it up in a conversation she'll tell me a whole different story."

"Blaise I wouldn't lie about this. I was nice to Pansy and she thinks I'm crazy." Blaise didn't say anything.

"Blaise if you ask her she may lie or she may twist the truth into something it's not, I don't know but I'm telling you the truth." Blaise looked at Luna then nodded.

"So do you need anymore help?" He asked.

"No thank you. I can take it from here. Thank you Blaise."

"No problem." Luna went straight to work on fixing the wrappings of the gift. She finally managed to get it all wrapped up once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry it's a bit short.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you _Drunaforever_, and _Francesca Salazar_ for reviewing.**

**And thank you to Beccax95 for following my story :D**

**Hope everyone enjoys, sorry it's a bit short :\**

* * *

Luna carefully un-tied the bow on the small box, then unwrapped it. She took the top of the box off then gave a small gasp.

She carefully picked the charm bracelet up out of the box and looked at each charm.

"So, do you like it?" Draco asked.

"I love it." She replied. She took some of the tissue paper out of the box and saw the candy then laughed. Luna put the bracelet back in the box and set her gift aside.

She picked up Draco's gift then handed it to him.

"Unwrap it carefully" She said.

He nodded and started to unwrap it. She opened the box and saw the smaller box, he smiled then picked up the smaller box and took the top off of it. He stared at the inside.

"I don't mean to sound un grateful, but what are they?" Luna laughed a bit then took the box from his hand and picked one up out of the box.

"They're cufflinks silly. I made them myself." Luna put the cufflink in his hand.

It was made from what looked like gold, but it didn't feel like gold. There were what looked like two green emeralds, but they didn't exactly look like emeralds.

Draco ran is finger over the metal. It felt a bit rough but at the same time it felt smooth. He ran is finger over the jewel it was smooth but almost to smooth to be a real emerald.

"What are they made from?"

"Well I don't remember who taught me but someone taught me how to make metal out of gravel, and sand. It's not gravel and sand anymore so don't worry. The emeralds I made myself. I borrowed a book from the library and made them. It took me alittle over a month to make."

"Oh, wow." Draco flushed red.

He felt a bit embarrassed. He'd gone and bought his gift while Luna went and made him a wonderful gift from scratch.

"So, do you like them?" Luna asked.

"I love them."

Draco reached over Luna and took the charm bracelet and un-did the clasp. Luna help out her arm and Draco put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Merry Christmas Luna."

"Merry Christmas Draco."

Luna looked up and saw a mistletoe growing.

"Full of Nargles probably." She said.

"What?"

"Mistletoe."

Draco looked up and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Luna, who kissed him back without hesitation.

* * *

**So now you all know the mistery gift that I've refused to give any spoilers about :)**

**It actually took me a while to think fo something amazing that Luna could make from scratch (well with magic of course). But At first I had no idea what to do but then i hit me, what if she made something like cufflinks from scratch. I kept trying to think of something better then cufflinks but i just couldn't think of anything else so sorry if it was a bit of a disappointment. **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter and the people that Favorited my story.**

**Sorry it took me this long and sorry this chapter isn't much. My files on my laptop have been being a pain in my butt and i just figured out how to get to them. **

**Thank you for your patients. With all my school work and being in my second semester it's all hard to balance...but sorry.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Luna sat waiting for class to start with Ginny.

"So how were your holidays?" Luna asked.

"Fun."

"How's your father?"

"Better."

"That's good."

"Everybody quiet class has begun." Umbridge said.

Ginny and Luna sat through D.A.D.A silently.

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. LoveGood! Are you paying attention! This lesson is important!" Umbridge shrieked

"Yeah just like every other lesson you've taught, rubbish." Rolf whispered.

"What was that Mr. Scamander?" Rolf looked up at Umbridge.

"I said, this lesson is as important as all the other rubbish you've been feeding us!" Rolf shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You want me to serve detention with those carving quills you can kiss my arse " Rolf grabbed his books stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Anybody else like to join him in detention when he comes back?" Ms. Umbridge asked.

Ginny looked at Luna and then back at Umbridge then grabbed her things and stood up then walked out as well.

"Ms. Weasley!" Umbridge shouted in frustration.

Luna quickly made up her mind and followed Rolf and Ginny.

. . .

"Luna, how could you walk out of Umbridge's class?" Draco asked.

"Simple, she wasn't teaching me what I need to know so I walked out." Luna replied

"You're going to get scolded in your next class." Draco said in a worried tone.

Luna stared off in to space for a moment then looked back at Draco.

"Rolf said something about a carving quill in detention, do you know anything about that?"

"No, I've never served detention with her. Why?"

"I'm curious about what he said now."

"Luna, why would you want anything to do with Scamander after what he did?"

"I haven't had anything to do with him, I just want to know what he was talking about it."

"Well I don't know what he's talking about. I've never gotten detention."

"I know." Both of them fell silent. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Well I have to go." Draco said, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
